


It Takes Two

by bamboozledbylife



Category: Fire Emblem: If | Fire Emblem: Fates
Genre: Dancing, F/M, Fluff, Laslow's just an emotional dude, a lil angsty but not really
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-13
Updated: 2018-08-13
Packaged: 2019-06-26 18:08:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,245
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15668496
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bamboozledbylife/pseuds/bamboozledbylife
Summary: Shortly before Xander's coronation Azura realizes that:1) They will hold a ball in his honor2) She doesn't know how to dance with a partner3) She'll have to dance with a partnerCue Laslow, resident dancer/crush haver/flustered mess to the ¿rescue? (He tries his best, at least)





	It Takes Two

**Author's Note:**

> Find me on tumblr, bamboozledbylife!

The water flowed gently down the fountain, trickling against the polished stone. It was a small thing, an artists depiction of a hand grasping desperately at a rose just out of reach. The water spouted from the flower’s center, taunting the fingers with their fleeting touches. It sat besides a delicate bench, surrounded by tall hedges and hidden deep within the courtyard of castle Krakenburg. 

Azura had happened here by chance, seeking to stow herself somewhere away from the frantic court happenings. The entire castle staff preparing for a coronation ceremony was hectic, overwhelming. It'd been a long time since she'd been in Nohr last, longer still since she'd been in the castle. She held no fond memories of the expansive halls.   
Yet now, here she was again. Xander was to be king, and who was she to miss such an important event? The formal proceedings would take the whole day, melting into a ball held in his honor that eve. The first bit would be fine, she had always shirked away from the public eye, and all attention would be on their new monarch.  
The second, though. The ball. She shuddered to think of the event. She could lend her voice to the entertainment, but only for so long. Then, she would certainly be asked to dance. It came with two choices, turn down a prospective partner and seem rude, or accept and step all over his toes, ruder still.

She kept her eyes on the fountain, pushing her anxieties away. She hummed quietly to herself, willing it to calm her. She stopped suddenly, stiff and alert, when she heard the sound of soft footsteps coming her way. Her pulse raced, her heartbeat in her ears; she hadn't thought to bring a weapon and- 

Oh. It was Laslow. Just the man she'd been trying to find earlier that morning. 

He came around the bend and seemed as startled to see her as she was to see him. He jumped nearly a foot before freezing in place. 

“M-milady,” he stammered, “what an odd place to find you. Not that there's anything wrong with you being here,” he added hastily. “I just didn't- you- I thought.”   
“It’s nice to see you too, Laslow. Were you looking for Xander? I can point you back the castle if you need, I know the courtyard is quite labyrinthine.”  
“I appreciate the offer milady, but that's quite alright. Prince Xander will be tied up in meetings with various nobles all day, he has dismissed me for the time being.” Laslow laughed nervously, “to be quite honest, I was looking for somewhere quiet to be away from the furor inside.”   
“As was I.” She gestured to the open space next to her on the bench. “Would you care to sit? I wouldn't mind some company.”   
“If you're sure it wouldn't be a bother,” he sat hesitantly.   
“No, actually, I may be the one bothering you in a moment.”   
“I’m afraid I don't understand,” he stared at her quizzically. “Would you ask something of me Lady Azura?” 

She fiddled with the seam of her dress, pondering her words. How to ask, what to ask. He was easily embarrassed, skittish even. She'd hate to scare him off. After a moment she cleared her throat, steadying herself. 

“You're a splendid dancer, Laslow.”   
“I-“ he paused, confused. “Thank you. You're much too kind.”   
“Now there's something I've never been accused of. Tell me, are you familiar with the Nohrian court dances?”   
“Why yes, I am.” This slipped back into his comfort zone and he flashed her a dazzling smile. “I've waltzed with many a beautiful lady, they do love it so. Any gentleman should know how.”   
“Er… right. I've never had the chance to learn, and with this ball coming up I thought, perhaps, you might teach me?”   
“I, uh, I’m not sure that'd be-“  
“It’s fine,” she assured him. “You don't have to say yes just because I’m a princess. It was a request not an order.”   
“No, no, you misunderstand. It's not that I don't want to, it's just that, well, what if someone saw? It would be entirely improper, and you know how they gossip. Tongues have a way of getting away from you around here.”   
“I suppose things probably have changed since I was here last,” she mused, “but to my recollection nobody wandered the garden grounds. It's why I was so fond of them.”  
“Hm, come to think of it, I’ve never seen anyone here either,” he stopped to consider his answer. “I suppose one lesson couldn't hurt.”   
“Thank you, Laslow. You have no idea how much this means to me,” her smile was small and genuine, though even the smallest expression lit up her whole face.  
“How could I ever say no to such a charming smile?”   
“Is that all I am to you? A pretty face?” She schooled her features into a tranquil mask, obscuring her teasing intent.   
“Of- of course not. You're a… a-“ his face flushed a brilliant scarlet, “a very dear friend. Not to mention the little sister of my liege.” This second part seemed more a reminder to himself; who exactly he was in the presence of.  
“It's good to be reminded every now and again,” she rested her hand lightly on his arm. “You're very near to my heart as well, Laslow.” 

He popped up to his feet, decorum nearly forgotten in his embarrassment. At the last second he remembered himself, apologies spilling out before she could stop him. 

“I’m so terribly sorry, lady Azura, I don't know what came over me. Please forgive my rudeness.”   
“It’s alright, I should've asked before I touched you. It's me who was wrong.”   
“If that's the way you feel,” he extended his left hand to her, “make it up to me with a dance?” He accompanied the request with a cheeky grin, red fading from his ears.   
“I'd be delighted.” She accepted his hand and stood.   
“I promise this is all very easy. Left hand on my arm, right hand in mine, and you follow my lead.” He pulled her in close, right hand on her back, just under her shoulder blade; left arm out, gently bent. He led her in a slow box step, letting her feel the natural rise and fall of the dance while he counted under his breath: _1-2-3, 2-2-3. 1-2-3, 2-2-3._

She frowned as their feet kept brushing, coming perilously close to treading on him each time. She hesitated to stop him, fretting to break his careful concentration. 

“Laslow.”   
“Yes?” He stilled, “is something wrong?”   
“I think so. I keep coming so close to stomping all over your feet, I feel like that isn't supposed to happen.”   
“Worry not, that's a simple fix. I just need to be in between your legs.” He stood there in shock, eyes wide and mouth agape, unbelieving in his own traitorous mouth. Mortified was too weak a description. “I- I, uh, I mean- I need to step in between your legs.”   
“That doesn't sound much better than the first thing you said,” she quirked an eyebrow. “I'd appreciate a little more detail.”   
“I,” he gulped, “need you to stand a little more to my left, so there's more room for each step.”   
“Oh,” she shifted slightly, “like that? I think I see what you meant.”   
He nodded his head, “exactly like that. Please forget all of those things I just said.”   
“What things?” She followed his raised arm, spinning gently underneath it. “Although it does make me wonder, how much teaching have you done, Laslow?”   
“More than it seems,” he grinned sheepishly. “I taught Selena. Odin too, but he's hopeless. Princess Camilla requested I try and teach Beruka, but, well, that went like you might imagine. Sometimes I dance with princess Elise, but she just likes to be spun in circles.”  
“Tell me,” she fought down a surge of giggles, “what caliber of dancer is Xander? Surely you've seen him before.”  
“This may surprise you, but he's awfully stiff. To his favor, once all things are considered, he's a rather elegant dancer.”   
“Then he’s the polar opposite of our dear prince Ryoma of the two left feet.” 

He snorted, bemused by the concept. He spun her out, quickly this time, releasing her hand gently. He faced her and bowed low, and she responded with a dainty curtsy of her own.

“I think you'll be pleased to know you've taken to this like a fish to water. I dare say I envy whoever gets the pleasure of your partnership.”   
“A dance is only as good as it’s lead, I could say the same.”   
He took the hand he'd just dropped back into his own, lifting it to his mouth and pressing a soft kiss to her fingers. “Save me one, then?”   
“Stay near enough, and I may give you all of them.”   
“It would be an honor, milady, but at that point the court may expect a marriage proposal. I’d hate to offend their sense of propriety, lest it come with repercussions for yourself.” 

She sighed, withdrawing her hand. “Laslow, what are we doing?”  
“Talking?”   
“No- I mean, what have we been doing? We always seem on the brink of something more, am I misreading all of this? Have I been attributing interest that simply isn't there?”   
“Oh, you mean-” he shifted uncomfortably- “like that. I… don’t know about any of that. You haven't been mistaken, not by any stretch. But there's- things; things that you can't know. Things that I could never burden you with. Please, lady Azura,” he pleaded, “try to understand, it's better like this.”   
“No, Laslow, it isn't.” She grit her teeth, “do you think I bring no baggage of my own? Trust me, I know of secrets like no other. Whatever horrible future you think you're sparing me from, you aren't.”   
“It isn't my choice,” he snapped. “I don't get to decide whether I stay or go. I won't subject you to that hell of uncertainty.”   
“You- what? What are you talking about?”   
“I can't-“ his voice broke- “I can't tell you. I don't even know where to begin.”   
“Anywhere. Start anywhere, it's better than nothing.” 

They stood there, completely silent. A standoff, mostly between Laslow and himself. His features betrayed his inner conflict, frustration palpable. With a sigh of resignation, he gathered himself, squashing his nerves as far down as he was able. 

“I’m not from… here,” he gestured lamely around them. “I didn't bring myself here, and I don't know when I’ll go home; if, I’ll go home.” He sucked in a deep, stuttering breath. “I left people behind, people who needed me. I don't know if I’ll ever see them again, if I’d even be worthy to look them in the face.” Tears beaded at the corners of his eyes. “Terrible things befell my family,” he muttered. “I couldn't bring that same sort of luck to you.”  
“This is exactly what I meant.” She cupped his face in her hands, wiping a stray tear from his cheek. “Laslow, I have lost so many. If I’ve learned anything, it's to give what I can, while I can. If you must leave, you must, nothing I can do will change that. The only thing we can do is cherish the time we have now, more so than we have ever before. If you had to leave tomorrow, I would spend all night by your side, and it would be enough. I will never for a moment regret time spent in your company.” 

The tears came down freely now, wet streaks marking his face. She awkwardly pulled him into a hug, arms stiff, unused to providing such comfort. She rubbed small circles on his back, soothing hiccuping sobs. She sang softly, a quiet tune her mother used to sing to her as a child.   
After a few minutes he stopped, tears reduced to nothing but occasional sniffles. 

“So,” she spoke hesitantly, “have I made this your most awkward dance lesson yet?”   
“I’m the one who was crying all over your shoulder, I think the honor is mine. Besides,” he pulled back, a wry smile attempting to mask his obvious discomfort, “have you forgotten? I said I tried to teach Beruka.”   
“Oh yes, so you did. You might have better luck teaching rocks, you know.”   
“Perhaps,” he agreed. “At any rate, as inopportune as it seems and as much I loath to leave, there are duties I must attend to. Would you allow me to escort you back to the castle?”  
“I will, but I have to say, I’m a little disappointed to see you go so soon after all that.”   
“There are conversations to be had posthaste, permissions to be granted. My intentions may be known to you,” he tugged a bit on his collar. “But for the sake of all involved, I'd prefer not to spring a done deal on my lord.”   
“Not just Xander.”  
“Hm?”   
“You forget, I have two eldest brothers,” she reminded him. “You must inform Ryoma, as well.”   
His face blanched. “I will… brave this beast for you.”   
“How gallant, Laslow,” she deadpanned, “I’m swooning.”  
“Then please, follow your knight in shining armor back into the halls of castle Krakenburg. Though, eh, he wouldn't mind some guidance.”   
“You _were_ lost,” she exclaimed. “I could've given you directions earlier, you know.”   
“And missed a chance to spend time with you?” He scoffed, “I wouldn't dream of it.”

**Author's Note:**

> as a side note, in ballroom dancing they do phrase it as "I need to be in between your legs." 
> 
> And I know castle Krakenburg exists in the center of a pit in Windmire but the architecture's all kinds of fucked up so I don't think having an open air courtyard area is too unreasonable


End file.
